Percy Jackson And The Creator's Assassin
by abbieblovesfanfics618
Summary: Percy is betrayed by his family and friends when his new brother comes along but will he accept help from The Creator, Chaos...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am going to do a bit of a list of what Percy did to said person and or cabin in the paragraph. The *** means a swear word or two. Please read and review.

Percy's POV

I was summoned to Olympus and when I got there and walked through the throne room doors I found my friends standing by their respective parents/guardians thrones. (Nico and Hazel were by Hades, Jason by Zeus, Thalia by Artemis, Annabeth by Athena, Will by Apollo, Piper by Aphrodite, Leo and Calypso by Hephaestus, Frank and Clarisse were by Ares, Travis and Connor Stoll by Hermes, Katie by Demeter, Pollux by Dionysus and Parker and Grover were by my dad.) "Why have I been called here?" I asked politely to Zeus, my uncle. "You have been called here because of all of the treacherous deeds that you have commited. Your brother here," he beamed at the mention of himself, "has informed us of what you have done and you must be punished." He replied.

"If you don't mind my asking sir, but what atrocities have I committed, I have been on a quest for the past two and half months." I asked, slowly getting annoyed that they would accuse me of such. "Don't pretend Percy!" Annabeth shouted, clearly started to get agitated. "Yeah, we know that you were the one that started that fire by Juniper's tree because you were jealous!" Grover shouted.  
Nico: You insulted my father and said that you were glad that Bianca died!  
Hazel: Same!  
Jason: You said that I should never have come to camp and that I was a ******* ********.  
Thalia: You broke my bow and left a note saying that you did it!  
Will: You messed up the archery range and hid our bows!  
Piper: You destroyed my wardrobe!  
Leo: You hid all of our metal!  
Calypso: You said that I deserve to be back on the island and annoyed my boyfriend!  
Frank and Clarisse: You messed up our armory!  
Travis and Connor: You pranked our whole cabin and stole from us!  
Katie: You killed all of my flowers!  
Pollux: You ruined all of the wine that we were going to give to our father!  
Annabeth: You cheated on me, I saw you IMing another girl!  
Patrick: You said that you wished that I wasn't your brother and you were blaming me for everything that went wrong!

I couldn't believe that they were saying this stuff about me. I started to cry and threw a box towards Annabeth's feet, "I guess I won't need this anymore." I snarled. I watched as Annabeth slowly opened the little box that had landed by her left foot. "Percy, what's this for?" "It's a ring that I asked Hephaestus to forge for me after I got your mothers blessing, but first Athena wanted me to complete the 12 labours of Hercules to prove that I was worthy enough to marry you." That was true. The ring had "Seaweed Brain + Wise Girl 4EVER".

"And as for all of you. What is wrong with you all? I never did any of that stuff but if I had to guess, I would say that it was HIM!" I spat at Parker with such venom that my father came down to restrain me. "Enough son." My father was trying to calm me down but ultimately failed as I noticed that Parker had disappeared until I felt a hand in my poket where Riptide was. I couldn't escape my fathers grip until it was too late and then as soon as Riptide left my possesion he let go and then to make it all worse, he then congratulated my big headed brother.

All I heard was "All hail my new favourite son, Parker Jones, slayer of the miniotaur and new wielder of Riptide." It was then that I lost it.

Annabeth POV

Percy went crazy and started shouting at all of us so I went to defend my new boyfriend. "Shut up Percy. Why are you such a buzzkill?" Zeus then boomed, "Perseus Jackson, you are hearby banished from Olympus and camp Half-blood!" Then he ran out of the doors of the throne room leaving everyone demigods and Olympians alike shocked apart from Zeus. I wouldn't see him again for a few years.

A/N: Please read and review. If you would like to check out my other story, "The Daughter Of Poseidon" then please do and review that too as constructive critiscism would be really helpful. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This second chapter of Percy Jackson: The Creator's Assassin. Thanks to the first person to give me advice on the story and don't worry, the reason why I wrote this story was to show that I could take a common idea and either add a twist or change it. Anyway, lets get on with the chapter, so LET'S GO!

Percy POV

I went to the only place where I thought that I would be accepted, my mom's house. Since she married Paul, her sweet shop business expanded and they got a nice little house which I had the address to, and it was a nice house. I hailed a taxi and he took me to the house. I went in to find my mom dead on the floor with a knife in her abdomen and beside her I found a note, it read: Dear Percy,  
If you are reading this, it means that you have come to the house. You might think that someone killed me, but that is not the case as I killed myself. I knew that I wouldn't be able to raise the twins in my stomach now that Paul died in a car accident and you sent me that letter saying that you wished that I was never your mother. As I was saying, I just couldn't live on my own. I still love you with all of my heart. Love, Mom. xxx

I was filled with so much rage that I cursed the Olympians and screamed to vent it all so I didn't try and kill the gods or my brother Parker. I eventually packed a bag consisting of spare clothes, food, bottles of water, bandages, nectar and ambrosia and a knife as Riptide had been given to Parker, and then, I left trying not to think about the coward that ruined my life.

Narrator POV

In the throne room on Olympus people had started taking sides. People who wanted Percy back and people who wanted Percy to never show his face again. It was even Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Dionysus, Athena and Demeter didn't want to see Percy's face again while Hestia, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Hera (who had changed her mind after she heard how distraught Percy was when he found out that his mortal family was dead and most of his Greek side including his father didn't care about him because family was one of her domains as well as Hestia's but Hestia had other reasons too). "It is equal." Zeus boomed, with a hint of disappointment in voice that made Artemis and Hestia scowl. It was so obvious that Parker was lying and it made them sick, Artemis especially. This was a typical man, conniving as usual. She didn't want Percy to get hurt so she did something risky. "Uncle Hades, if Percy dies, could you tell us if he passes through to the Underworld?" "Yes, niece I will." Artemis immediately relaxed just a bit before tensing up again as Hades continued, "and I will drag him to the Fields of Punishment myself." This remark sparked a 6 hour argument until a new voice mixed into the room. "Can all of you stop your pathetic squabbling?" Everyone turned as they realised who was talking bowed as quickly and respectfully as possible. "W-w-what b-brings yo-you here, L-Lord Chaos?" Zeus stammered, the anger and disappointment in voice inside replaced with fear and anxiety as Chaos was a very powerful creature.

Chaos POV

"I am here to stop your argument once and for all and to deliver some important news." By this time, everyone had risen and sat back down. "I can tell that you are probably wondering what the subject of this important news is. Well it is none other than Perseus Jackson." At this, all of the gods in favour of never seeing him again gasped in annoyance but Parker had the courage to say something that no one else had the guts to do, "uugh, that loser again! I thought I got rid of him for good." Every single head in the throne room swivelled to face Parker in surprise which made Chaos chuckle internally. "You say that Perseus was a *loser* when actually the real loser is you." I was laughing inside at the chance to verbally attack this son of the Poseidon that was so arrogant that you would think that he was a son of Zeus. "If you would allow me to explain and then everyone in the room apart from the following: Hestia, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Hera will be contemplating their stupidity. Percy Jackson is innocent. The true perpetrator is actually none other than Parker Jones, the arrogant son of Poseidon." Everyone's jaws dropped at this and Parker tried to run before I held him back. "And just where do you think you're going?"

A/N: Who loves a cliffhanger? What do you think will happen to Parker and Percy? Don't forget to review and keep on being Epic!


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos POV

I flashed away with Parker and shouted at him, letting all my rage out before taking Riptide from him, and throwing him into Tartarus and then, satisfied with my work, flashed back to Olympus to answer any questions that anyone had. "So, Percy was telling the truth." Zeus asked and as I nodded, and Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Dionysus, Athena and Demeter were looking at the floor nervously while everyone else was glaring daggers at them. "You all better prepare as there is a war coming that you won't be able to stop and you will have no hero to save you." And with that, I showed them Riptide saying that I would be keeping this safe and flashed off to try and find Percy. I thought about where Percy would be likely to go and I found it easy to trace him. He was asleep in an alley so I just decided to try and speak to him in his dream rather than wake him up.

In Percy's dream

As soon as I entered his dream, I knew something was wrong. He was reliving the moment that he got banished as if he was trying to forgive his friends and family, but just couldn't. "Hello Perseus." I must've startled him because he jumped a mile. "W-who are you?" He wondered, sensing that I was an ancient force. "I am Chaos, and I would like to have a word with you please, if that's alright with you?" He accepted my request and we started talking about his family and he told me how Paul was killed in a car crash and how his mother killed herself and he had two twin siblings that he would never meet and I felt angered. He saved everyone in both the Titan and Giant wars and now his entire family either hates him or is dead and can't do anything to help him, so I gave him a choice. "Percy, you have great potential, which is why I want to ask you something important. Will you join my army? I can help you to try and get over your loss." I waited calmly while inside I was nervous and excited at the thought of possibly having Percy Jackson join my army. I was however, surprised, when he said, "No." I was shocked, but I hid and replied with, "Ok, but the offer will continue to stand, should you feel like you ever want to take it, just say the words and I will help." And with that, I left his dream.

Percy POV

I thought about what Chaos said and I realised something. I left one of my most prized possessions at camp, a picture of me and my mom outside of our cabin at Montauk. I decided to go back to get it and then leave immediately after.

"Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I've been trying everyday to hold my head up high, after my mother killed herself and I lost my brother and sister. But I've been practically cast out by everyone. There's no one left that I care about. In the past, I would plaster a smile and be strong for my mum, until I learned of what I am. I tried to be on my best behaviour, and did whatever Gabe told me to do, practically treating me like a slave. And now mum's gone. Forever." (This was him thinking in his head.)

I got the picture and left the cabin and started towards the boundary line, until I got recognised that is. People started to swarm me, asking why I was back and the only thing that I was thinking was that people now thought that I was scum, because of Parker. I was about to try and leave when I saw something that made me scream inside; the Olympians, and they were coming this way. I tried to hide in the crowd but they kept pushing me back to the middle again until the king of the gods ordered them to stand back, and I knew I was done for. He gasped when he saw me. "Percy Jackson!" I thought I banished you from ever coming here!" He exclaimed, but I didn't care. "I only came back because I left something important in my old cabin." I didn't bother trying to be polite, but thankfully, he didn't notice my rudeness. The truth was that although Percy didn't know it, the god of the sky had lightened up a bit, but still held most of his grudge against Percy, determined for the demigod to be proven wrong.

I pointed to the picture as I mentioned it, to show that I just came back to get it, when all of a sudden, it crumbled to ash in my hand. The only picture that I had left of my mother, gone. I looked at Zeus to see him congratulating a boy that had come from the dining area. "Well done, Zane. Your aim is getting better each day. See, this is why we are celebrating you today." Anger was the only thing I was feeling, until I blew. "Are you actually serious? Your son just OBLITERATED the ONLY picture I had left of me and my mother. Do you know what happened to her? Well let me tell you, she commit suicide after Paul died in a car crash and my idiotic brother Parker, wrote a letter to my mother saying that I wished that she was never my mother! I of course, never said this and now have lost my unborn mortal brother and sister!" The winds had now picked up massively and all of the gods were looking at me with a mixture of sadness, sympathy and anger, some more anger.

All of the gods now had their weapons out and were slowly surrounding me. I chose to try and let out all of my anger, "why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?" I got no answer. Some of them looked down in shame with no answer and lowered their weapons slightly, while others looked at me with fury that I had dared to talk to them like that. "First my brother comes along, thinking he's the best and starting fights with me that he constantly lost. Then, he takes away my friends and my own mother away from me. Since this whole thing started, I've plastered on a smile, trying to hide my grief. I come back to get something important to me, and now, I'm alone. All alone. Why me? I don't deserve this! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!" I spat, not caring about the tone I was using.

"I smiled everyday, and kept kindness in my heart, and treat others including you all, with respect, and this is what I get? And THIS IS WHAT I GET?" Now if you have any self respect in you, you'll let me go." I ran to the boundary line and as I expected, they weren't going to let me leave without a fight. Apollo, Artemis, and her hunters were waiting for me there. "Where do you think you're going, Kelp Head?" Thalia questioned, an arrow aimed for my head. She looked at me with an expression that looked a lot like sorry, while behind me, Zeus and Hades were fuming. After what seemed like a silent conversation between the god of lightning and the god of the underworld, I had celestial bronze handcuffs on and was on Olympus.

A/N: There it is! The right chapter! I made a massive mistake due to my clumsiness. Timing will be a bit off by the way. 


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

I had been taken up to Olympus to what the gods only said was "questioning" when I received a hit from father's blunt end of his trident. "What the hell was that for?" I spat. I felt nauseous and couldn't believe he just hit me. "You should not have done what you did. If anyone is to blame, it is yourself." Zeus snapped before my father could answer. Half of the Olympians were standing there looking pleased that I was getting punished, while the others looked guilty that they couldn't help me. "What are you going to do with me?" I was genuinely scared at this point as the Big Three plus Ares were looking at me with evil grins plastered on their faces. "I know. Why don't we make him fight his brother Parker with no weapons or powers, see how good Percy is." Ares was grinning even more as Zeus agreed to this, some Gods never change. I tried to beg for them to not and I could swear that I saw Athena, Demeter and Dionysus start to slowly edge away from the others, but I figured it was just my imagination.

"Who wants to come and tell the campers what is happening, everyone agreed but the two twins, Artemis and Apollo who said that they would stay to guard me. With that, everyone else flashed out. "Percy! What were you thinking acting like that down there!" Artemis was scolding me like a mother. Artemis hated all men but me, wow. Apollo just stood in the corner, "Percy. Percy, Percy, Percy, what is it with you that pisses off us Gods eh?" I tried to smile but found that I just couldn't. I was about to reply though when I flashed away back to camp. I have really had enough of being flashed places today. As soon as my feet touched the ground I had a punch aimed at me which I easily dodged, even with handcuffs on. It came from a son of Ares that I recognised as a boy named Markus, who was fuming as were loads of people. "Where's Parker? What have you done with him? How did you take him?" All of these were questions that I was bombarded with by Parker's followers.

I was stunned until I heard a voice in my head that I recognised, Lord Chaos. 'Percy, your brother is currently being punished by me for his actions therefore, he will not be able to fight you. I am going to come in a moment so be prepared for a more powerful aura than the Gods, Ok?' I mentally nodded and felt his presence leave my mind. I was shocked out of my silence by Zane, who was apparently a son of Zeus. I knew who came a few minutes later and from the feared expressions painted on the Olympians, they knew too. "L-Lord Chaos. W-what are y-you doing h-here?" I internally laughed at the fact that Zeus, the mighty King of the Gods, looked like he was going to pee himself. "I see that you didn't listen to me, don't worry the Gods that didn't betray the one that you seem to have taken prisoner will be safe in the war coming in a few centuries, everyone else better watch there backs." He confirmed it with a death glare worse than the one from the Lord of the Underworld. "Would you like to come with me Percy?" A question that I answered with no hesitation, "yes, please." We flashed out and into a grand looking palace that could rival the one on Olympus.

It was a beautiful marble palace that looked humble, yet magnificent. Chaos saw me staring and started laughing, so much in fact that he started rolling around on the floor in front of me, leaving me just standing there feeling confused. A few moments later, after he regained his composure, he said this, "Close your mouth, we do have flies here you know." I didn't realise that my mouth had opened on its own but it had so I quickly closed it. He led me into the palace and it looked just as great on the inside as it did on the outside. Eventually he entered a room and told me to wait outside for a second. Two minutes passed and he finally came out and told me to come in. It looked like a meeting room and there were 11 chairs, 1 of them being larger than the others and said chair as well as another one were not filled. Everyone else in the room took up the remaining chairs and had hoods over their faces that obscured them from view. Something told me that I recognised them from somewhere but I was knocked out of my thoughts when the 9 hooded figures bowed to Chaos. He then sat down in his chair and invited me to sit down in the last chair, much to the surprise of the others and myself. This obviously seemed like a very high position as Chaos had told me previously that he wanted me in his army. The chair turned a sea green colour and Chaos beamed.

Chaos POV

"Everyone meet the new leader of Squad 1. Now I believe that we should get everyone introduced, shall we?" I didn't bother waiting for an answer before I continued. "2nd in command of Squad 1, take off your hood." He did as asked and Percy' jaw comically dropped to the floor as smiling back at him was none other than the first person to ever teach him sword fighting, Luke Castellan. Next up was Squad 2, Zo Nightshade and Michael Yew for archery, Squad 3 was Charles Beckendorf and Jake Mason of forging, Squad 4 was Silena Beauregard and Milo Pratt of distractions, and Squad 5 was Bianca di Angelo and Poppie Forester of close combat. Percy's face was absolutely hilarious he just looked in shock as people from his past sat in front of him living better lives beyond the grave, where they were all happy. The only two that he didn't recognise were Milo and Poppie but that is because I took them in before he was even born.

Percy POV

Oh. My. GODS! My friends were all alive. They were here in front of me. They finished introducing themselves and then looked at me as I said something very smart like "oh". The two I didn't know told me who they were. They were both dead, a son of Hermes and a daughter of Nemesis, although she used to be a hunter. After being caught pranking some members of the army, Milo was promoted to 2nd Command of Distractions. He has blonde hair and blue eyes that made him look like a son of Apollo. Poppie has black hair and gold eyes like her mother. Once I told my dead friends what happened to me on Earth, they were all visibly shaking with anger especially all of the ex hunters and Luke. "How could the girl I raised do something like that?" He muttered but received no answer from me. I then asked how life was here, desperate to get away from that depressing topic. We talked for 3 and 1/2 hours until Chaos decided for me to be shown to where I was sleeping. " So where I am sleeping?" I asked curiously. Luke answered, "With me, Michael, Charles and Milo. The leaders and 2nd in commands sleep in the same dorms. The girls have one half, the boys the other half and apart from the Chaos wing, every other room is shared by our members of the army. I followed the others, hoping for a decent night sleep, a deserving one at that. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I apologise if any fighting in this whole story is LAME, but I struggle. A LOT...

Percy POV

I had a dream last night which for a demigod, isn't surprising but it seemed to be something that was happening on Olympus. I then realised it was a rewards ceremony. The one that I was supposed to be taking part in. All of the Olympians were there as well as Hestia and Hades. I also noticed that present were the demigods who betrayed me apart from Parker. One by one, they were called up by their parents or guardians and given something. For Thalia, it was an upgraded bow from Artemis and better control over her powers from her father and she decided to stay as a Hunter of Artemis, Calypso was released so that she could spent her life with Leo. For Will, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Katie and Pollux it was the gift of being blessed by their parents and being immortal campers, but for Nico, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Annabeth though they were blessed by their parents and then made into Minor Gods and Goddesse: Nico was made Minor God of the Dead, Hazel was Minor Goddess of Precious Metals, Jason was Minor God of Lightning, Piper was Minor Goddess of Beauty, Leo was Minor God of Fire, Frank was Minor God of Transformations and Annabeth was Minor Goddess of Architecture. I felt a piece of me die in that moment.

Then the world swirled around and all of the demigods/new gods were walking to the elevator with Chiron, who was walking behind them all, with a sad look in his eyes and he looked really tired. However, something that surprises me was that it looked like Jason and Thalia were fighting and people started taking sides. Nico, Leo, Calypso, Piper, Clarisse and Travis were on Thalia's side, (the last two really surprised me) and Hazel, Frank, Connor, Will, Pollux, Katie and Annabeth were on Jason's side and I was surprised to hear that I was the subject of their dispute. (Yeah, I can say Annabeth's name. It doesn't hurt to say it. I'm not scared.) They were all arguing about wheter I actually did all that they accused me of. They must have all seen my little scene that I caused when I was at camp. Thalia and the others were covering me and it made me feel a little bit better to know that some of them were sorry for what they did. I decided to ask Chaos about it in the morning.

Time Skip

Me and Luke were in a mission from Chaos, and had some children in front of us all scrambling to get away as there was the minotaur, hydra and a drakon after us. There were 4 kids in total and we were going to get to the base of Thalia's tree and talk to Chiron and see whether they want to stay at camp or come back with us to Chaos' Army. Two of them looked like children of Apollo, a girl and a boy who were identical (apart from their genders and heights), they were both 13. Another one was 15 or 16 and looked like a daughter of Hephaestus based off of the fact that she had very messy clothes that looked like she had been smothered in oil. The last one was a son of Athena, I could tell that because of the blonde hair and calculating grey eyes, he looked a lot like Malcolm come to think of it. I liked Malcolm as a friend. So we got to the bottom of the hill and told the kids to wait at the top. They started running with no hesitation.

We both ran to the minotaur and sliced through him, running through the gold dust straight towards the hydra. Being the lieutenant of Chaos has its perks as he gave me control over elements. I put Riptide back in my pocket (Riptide was given back to me by Chaos) and lit my hands on fire jumping up to stop more heads from growing as Luke cut them off. In a few minutes, the hydra exploded into dust as well but the drakon started heading towards the hill and I knew that I had to do something about it. "Luke, get these 4 to Chiron, I'll take care of this and meet you at the Big House. Just explain to the kids what they are and what they want to do." He nodded and sprinted up to them, practically dragging all of them with him, all of whom looked to be in shock.

I looked towards the drakon and noticed that it was a Maeonian Drakon. It was actually a beautiful creature, at least if it wasn't killing people. Its hide was green and yellow, like "sunlight through a forest canopy," and it's eyes were the same shade as my eyes before I met Chaos. (His eyes now have black rings around them) It was a very regal creature and was as long as a subway train. I dodged all its attempts to spit acid all over me and jumped onto his neck, throwing his head repeatedly against a tree. It was smarter than the last drakon that I fought.

Hermes POV

I had come to deliver some packages to Dionysus when all of a sudden, a guy about 18 or 19 comes in with a hood covering his face and 4 kids tumbling behind him. Everyone was confused. Who were they? What were they doing? Who were their parents? All of those questions were whirring around my brain when I was suddenly knocked out of my thoughts by a roar nearby. The hooded figure muttered something that sounded like "Alpha" and tried to head back in the direction of the roar but tripped due to a gash on his left leg. "Chiron, can we get someone to help this guy?" I asked, but some Apollo campers had already gone to get a stretcher. In the meantime, someone tried to take off his hood, but he rolled away and stopped at my feet. " Please don't take off my hood. I need to get to my friend Alpha." He tried to get up, but I kept my foot lightly on his chest until the campers came back. They took all 5 of them to the infirmary. I decided to help his friend as he could be in danger.

He was fighting a drakon that I quickly disposed of when he fell to the floor and I thought that he was dead. I raced over to him and took off his hood to find the messy raven black hair and sea green eyes of Percy Jackson. "Oh shit." 


End file.
